fairytale ending
by siriuslyjames
Summary: James is ignoring Lily and she can't take it anymore..what do you think she will do ?please review...


"Potter, will you listen to me", Lily pleaded as she followed him .James Potter had been showing her the cold shoulder since that fateful day.  
FLASHBACK.  
She had been sitting with her best friend Riley in the common room doing her homework when James had approached her looking visibly nervous. He had asked her whether he could speak to her for a minute and she had followed him only after exchanging quizzical looks with Riley. He had then told her that he loved her and that if she turned him down then he would stop chasing and asking her out.  
Lily knew he had changed a lot in the past one year. He took his headboy duties seriously and had stopped pranking the slytherins especially Snape. He took time out to help the youngsters with their homework and even coached them in quidditch . She knew how hard it was for him to change from that arrogant big headed prat she knew in fifth year to this mature, charming, intelligent ,comforting and responsible head boy she now knew. He had changed for her and she knew it. She had known what to say but her mind wouldn't let her do what her heart felt was right .She had fallen for James Potter. She had fallen hard. She wanted with all her might to say yes and kiss him but she just couldn't. She did not want to be one of those girls who James had gone out with and then thrown aside. She did not want to give James the power to break her heart. And as she saw him walk away with his head down she knew it was wrong, that he truly loved her and that he would never leave her side, but she couldn't stop him. Since then James had been ignoring her much to everyone's surprise and astonishment and Lily's disappointment.  
END OF FLASHBACK  
"James wait ", Lily said. The name sounded so familiar yet so foreign to her tongue. She had not called him James for as long as she could remember, even though he was James to her when she thought about him (which was more than often).He stopped in his tracks and then slowly walked towards her. He had a cold look on his face

Even though he was angry he could not help but admire her. She was biting her lip .James knew she did that only when she was nervous or did not know what to say .She twirled her hair when she was lost in thought and she would have a triumphant look on her face when she would be able to finish for work early or when she would get the highest grade in class. She would bite the end of her quill when she was not able to find a solution to a question .He knew ever single thing she did, every single movement she made. Why couldn't she see how much he loved her he thought to himself bitterly .She was the epitome of perfection and he knew that how much ever he tried he would never be able to be even half as worthy as her ,but he couldn't help loving her. From the moment he had seen her, he had fallen head over heels in love with her and as he observed her through the years he had fallen more and more in love with her .Sirius thought he was crazy to be in love at such a young age, after all he was only seventeen, but he could do nothing about it.

Suddenly he realized Lily was speaking. "James, I needed to tell you something", she said .She paused for a second waiting for him to respond but when he didn't say anything she decided to continue."There is this guy I know James, and he's the sweetest, most caring, funny, charming and handsome person I have ever known. He's a great guy , James and I think I'm in love with him. She waited. "Why are you telling me this", James said coldly even though his heart was breaking. How could she be so cruel he thought?

"Because I thought you should know after what has happened between us ", she said choosing her words carefully.  
She knew this had hurt him more then any words could have but she decided to continue." He is an awesome quidditch player"-"but since when did you enjoy quidditch ", interrupted James. But Lily continued as if nothing had happened. She said" Like I was saying, not only is he an excellent quidditch player, but is also a captain the captain. Lily notices James had a frown on his face as if he were wondering who this lucky guy could be who could win the heart of the most beautiful and intelligent girl he had ever known-the girl of his dreams .She said "You know James, he has a heart of gold, he is always there to help everyone. He is also a very loyal friend. I wish I could have seen what an amazing person he is earlier. He stays awake till late in the night just to see me do my homework and when in the morning stayed I see him with dark circles under his eyes he tells me not to worry and that I am worth it. She continued hoping that James would get the inkling" I used to hate him a lot in the beginning but now he has matured ". James now began smiling - a genuine smile and he started moving closer towards her. Lily felt something cold near her back and she realized that she was resting on the wall." "And what else Lily" whispered James .A cold shiver ran down her back when she heard James take her name. How she loved his pleasant, soft voice and how she had missed it. She smiled and said" James, I was so stupid to not be able to see what a wonderful human being you are. It might is still be too late, but I needed to tell you that I really love you "James ", she continued "Thank you for not giving up on me" .She saw him staring at her, his eyes full of wonder. She really loved his warm hazel eyes. Lily then decided to say what was troubling her for so long. She said "James I'm so sorr-"But she was cut off with a kiss before she could complete what she was saying. The kiss was everything she had imagined it to be and it was perfect as it was James with her. "Don't worry Lily it was worth the wait, I could wait for ever" James said. She felt she could feel fireworks at that moment.

Then suddenly James said cockily "Am I hearing things or are there really fireworks bursting". Before Lily could reply Sirius came running towards them being. He said" Prongsie, thank God I met you .Flinch is going to kill your best friend, your best buddy ,your only pal .You got to save me .I know you can't live without me you do. I set off fireworks in the corridor and I'm going to be jinxed in the next milennium.Then suddenly he stopped in his tracks and looked from James to Lily and from Lily to James. He said slowly "This is Lily 'Sirius- I'm- going- to- screw- your -case ' Evans, right." Then what is she doing with YOU" he said pointing an accusing finger towards James. He continued "Remus is not going to be pleased with you, James Potter; you're the head boy .Even though I personally think it is ingenious, better than you pining at least".   
"What are you speaking about Sirius Black", Lily said suddenly getting very irritated. "You should be angry with James not me. He slipped you a love potion, and you are biting my head off when I, the savior of the ladies and a perfect gentleman came to save you and I don't even get a thank you" Sirius huffed trying to be indignant.  
"Sirius, mate I did nothing. She came on her own accord. "James said. And to prove it James kissed Lily. Sirius covered his face expecting a hex or jinx to come flying out of Lily's wand or at least a slap. But when nothing came he said "See I knew this was coming. That was why I was bursting crackers. Common James, its time you gave me a party "Suddenly a voice from the back said" The only party you will be having is cleaning the library Master Black".

"Trouble ", said Sirius as he turned to be led away by Flinch." Ne ways", he said nonchalantly" I have enough detention to last me my whole natural birth. 

THE END


End file.
